pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Corphish
|} Corphish (Japanese: ヘイガニ Heigani) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored. A hardy creature, Corphish is able to live in and eat nearly anything. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Corphish A Corphish appeared in Gone Corphishin'. Ash battled and captured this Ruffian Pokémon at the end of the episode. Ash's Corphish serves as the main comedic relief member of Ash's team and the only Pokémon that Ash captured in Hoenn that hasn't evolved. Other Corphish first appeared in Which Wurmple's Which? caught it on his fishing line and then it attacked him and . Corphish appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. He was one of the two Pokémon (the other being ) who kicked Team Razor Wind out of their guild. A Corphish also appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Another Corphish also appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Corphish was caught by Rocko in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. A Corphish appeared in a flashback/fantasy in Day Three Blockbusters!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Corphish in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Corphish was first seen being used by Team Aqua to attack and at the Seafloor Cavern. In the , a Corphish was seen as one of the many rental Pokémon rampaging under Guile Hideout's control. In the , the Magician was seen with a Corphish that helps delivers equipment to Lack-Two. In the , Tierno owns a Corphish. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Corphish appeared in BET2 as part of Wigglytuff's Guild members. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Corphish appeared in Pokémon New Year of the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Corphish is a member of the Wigglytuff's Guild. His catchphrase is "Hey, hey, hey!" Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Petalburg City ( or )}} and , Petalburg City ( or )}} }} |} |} )}} )}} ( or )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing)}} and Striaton City ( ing)}} |area= }} |} |} and Parfum Palace ( )}} , , and , Petalburg City ( or )}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 2, Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Meeting Place }} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground, Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas), Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Corphish|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Corphish}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- s from its mouth. It stops moving, then scurries about. }} |- |- ! }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=342 |name2=Crawdaunt |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia *Corphish is the only Pokémon to date with a catch rate of 205. *Corphish can be found in the Hoenn region, but it says in its Pokédex entries that it came from another region overseas. This would make it the first exotic species in the Pokémon world. *Corphish's tendency to say "Hey, hey!" in such games as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure is a reference to its Japanese name, "Heigani". Origin Based on its Pokédex entry, Corphish is probably based on the . Name origin Corphish may be a combination of (a branch of military servicemen; pronounced as core) or (a member of the military or police force) and (the species it is based on). Alternatively, it could derive from the archaic Newfoundland fishing term corfish, which are a type of dried fish. Heigani is a combination of 弊 hei (a bad habit or to harm) or 兵 hei (army/troops) and ebigani (crayfish). In other languages , , and |fr=Écrapince|frmeaning=From and . May contain a corruption of |es=Corphish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krebscorps|demeaning=From and corps |it=Corphish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=가재군 Gazegun|komeaning= From and |zh_cmn=龍蝦小兵 / 龙虾小兵 Lóngxiāxiǎobīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=करफिश Corphish|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Corphish External links |} de:Krebscorps fr:Écrapince it:Corphish ja:ヘイガニ pl:Corphish zh:龙虾小兵